


The Dreamer

by Nini0701



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: But like I like this fanfic, Comfort?, I wanna murder myself :), idk - Freeform, im bad at tagging, no beta we die like men, prolly, very mild angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini0701/pseuds/Nini0701
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, but here we go.Little did Hinata know that that day in the woods would change her life forever.





	The Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the hell im doing.
> 
> Crossposted on WattPad

Hinata was crying softly in the woods.  
Why couldn't Naruto notice her?!

She continues until she hears something.

"My, why are you crying dear?" A dreamy voice said from behind her  
Hinata jumped up and got into defensive position.

The she saw the owner of the voice.  
It was a girl, no older than Hinata herself

She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and big blue eyes.  
"W-who are you ?" Hinata stuttered with one of the few tears rolled down her cheek

"Well, I'm Luna Lovegood, and you?" Luna asked her

"Hyuuga, Hinata." Hinata answered Luna.

"What are you doing here?" Slipped out of Hinata's mouth  
"Unfortunately the nargels took some of my things, those little thiefs'" Luna laughed

"Well Hinata, would you mind telling me why you are crying?" Luna told her softly as she dried Hinata's tear with her thumb.  
"Well there is this boy..." Hinata started after decided she could trust his girl

"A boy?! You should never cry for men darling." Interrupted Luna  
"B-but.." Hinata said almost on verge of tears

"Shush, you should never cry. The only thing you should miss is the ones you've lost." Luna said  
"Have you ever lost someone?" Luna added

"W-well I've l-lost my mother and my cousin.."Hinata said looking down.  
"I've also lost my mum." Luna said raising Hinata's chin up

"I really miss her, but you don't see me crying." Luna said looking into to Hinata's lavender eyes.  
"I don't cry for my mother anymore..."Hinata whispered as she looked into Luna's blue eyes.

"Then you should not cry for a boy that is still here though." Luna whispers back to Hinata.  
All of the sudden Hinata gives Luna a tight hug.

"Thank you for understanding, everyone else just ignores me." Hinata said in the crook of Luna's neck  
"No worries, Im not average either." Luna said with a smile as she hugged Hinata back.  
"But now I must go, the nargels must have went back to hogwarts." Luna said as she pulled apart  
"Thank you." Hinata said as she watched the girl disappear.

Until this day Hinata still rembers the blonde girl named Luna.  
Luna has been one of her best friends even though she only met the girl once.

No one but Hinata knows of her.  
They think is quite interesting how Hinata reacts when passing a specific place in the woods.  
Her eyes fill up with love.


End file.
